


青春的节点

by arcsabernine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor ship：东西。菅原单箭头大地，东峰单箭头西谷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青春的节点

樱花开到鼎盛期的时候，高三的三人组就要毕业了。同样的一条走廊菅原已经走了无数遍，窗外的风景在冬去春来中进行交替，到了今天已经三个轮回，照理说已该看厌，他却忍不住驻足。

要是能更久地停留在这里多好啊。

 

兴冲冲地拿着刚画好的新暗号准备去找泽村的菅原，却发现对方在道宫的班级门口和她聊得正欢。因为学业和社团的双重压力，菅原已经很久没看到泽村完全放松的笑颜了。

利落干净的短发，纤长的身段，大咧咧的性格，无时不刻不洋溢在脸上的笑容——整个都是大地喜欢的类型。菅原无意间提起她的时候，大地也会非常爽朗地笑起来：“小结是个很迷糊的人，但完全安静不下来。有一个这么精神的社长，社员也会变得积极吧。”

 

从小一起长大的青梅竹马，小学不凑巧地分开了念，国中和高中又选到了一起，还同样是排球部的社员，一路相互扶持，又在高三这年一起变成社长，这样的巧合怎么看都有些可疑。

 

“——菅原！”

 

道宫眼尖地发现矗立在走廊中央的菅原，大力朝他挥手，不小心打到门框，疼得皱起脸来。

 

“呃……好痛。啊……菅、菅原好久不见！”

 

这时泽村也回过头来，他们的视线在空中撞到一起，菅原败下阵来。他走过去和他们打招呼，急匆匆把手里的纸稿烫手山芋似的塞给泽村，仿佛那不是他熬了几天夜的心血。

 

“要走了吗？”泽村问他。

 

“恩，下一节社会课。”菅原低着头回答。

 

“哇——是社会课！菅原你快回去啦，小野老师超凶的。”道宫在一边替他着急。

 

“是啊。”菅原无奈地笑笑。

 

他转身离开的时候，几乎是落荒而逃。

 

 

乌野的“爽朗君”今天似乎没有办法笑得那么从容。

 

 

午休的时候东峰和菅原在走廊相遇，他们两个看起来都不怎么快活，于是干脆一起在窗口吹风。天气渐暖，越来越多的人选择坐在校园里吃午餐，走廊里只有偶尔路过的学生。

“呐，菅……”趴在窗口，随意地向外眺望的东峰有些踟蹰地开口：“我不想多管闲事……但是你和大地之间……”

“诶，大地？”菅原有点心虚。

“那个……呃……你们……”东峰组织着语言，不太知道怎么才能把这样的问题问出口，“没、没吵架吧？”

菅原愣了愣，忽然笑了起来。他伸手拍了拍东峰的肩，“就问这个吗，东峰不愧是胆小鬼啊。”

“喂……我这两天打击已经够多了，别这么说啊。”

 

这个话题最终消散在作业与比赛的讨论里——菅原隐约的回避与东峰默契的不追问。毕竟是三年的朋友，又都是心思细腻的人，答案早就已经了然于心。

 

窗外花苞已经爬上枝头，只是他俩都无心观赏。

 

 

三年组的送别聚会在老部员家的饭馆举行。那天晚上饭馆提前关门，整个场子里只剩下排球部的人。排场隆重，气氛悲壮。嗓门最大的还是西谷：“洁、洁子小姐……”

话还未完，眼泪就在眼眶里打转。洁子在一边不为所动。

“阿谷，忍住啦！我们来之前说好的男儿有泪不轻弹！”同样忍着不掉眼泪的还有田中。

而另一边早就擒不住泪的日向扒着菅原的肩膀，“菅前辈不要走，呜呜呜……”

菅原打赌日向的内心想的是前辈都走了以后影山不就更无法无天地欺负我了吗，于是他摸摸日向的头，“放心啦，我会交待田中和西谷好好保护你，不会让那个人得逞的哦。”

旁边的影山打了个喷嚏。

 

东峰在一边看着西谷和田中，一边隔空朝菅原递了个无可奈何的微笑，“谁给他们喝酒的？”

菅原苦涩地摇摇头，“不知道。大概是教练。”

 

而那边的教练早就和田中家的姐姐喝开了：“青春果然是要这样壮烈的结束啊，闹吧闹吧，今晚过去了就要变成大人了哦。”

“教练说什么呢，你明明都是个大叔了。哈哈。”大姐毫不留情面地一掌拍在教练身上。

 

这时缘下找到菅原，说有话想和泽村讲。大概是关于排球部社长交接的事宜吧。环顾了一周，菅原都没有发现泽村的身影。搞什么啊，明明是社长却偷溜出席——菅原于是起身去找泽村。

 

跟展现出来的狂野不同，西谷的酒量着实是差，而他本人完全没有意识到这点。醉了的他脸上泛起红晕，自东峰这个角度看别有一番风情，是一种煎熬。喝醉酒的西谷更加精神，为了看好他东峰也没少操心。西谷也没觉得奇怪，怎么这人老围着他转。

 

东峰眼角的余光瞄到往外走的菅原。他急忙伸手——

 

啊……菅。

别去那里。

回来。

 

但是菅原的步子已经迈了出去。

菅原很快就回来了，他的表情没什么变化。缘下问他找到泽村没有，菅原摇摇头说：“没有呐，也不知道去哪里了。”

然后他转身就给自己灌了一杯清酒。

 

菅原是不爱喝酒的，连影山都察觉出些许不对劲，转过头来看向东峰。东峰朝他点点头示意他安心。就让他喝吧。

 

他在旁边看着菅原默默地一杯接一杯，脸上还挂着“爽朗君”标准的温柔笑容，忽然难受地讲不出话来，他认得这个表情。这是同他一样的求而不得，与求而不得后的隐忍。

 

你倒是哭啊傻瓜。

 

这句话东峰说给菅原也说给他自己听。

 

泽村回来的时候牵着道宫的手。众人又转移目标起哄起这两个人来。

 

但是东峰和菅原呢？他们两个自始至终都没有掉下眼泪，反而变成整场最平静的人。正是因为太在意，所以不愿意戳破那层纸。宁愿看着对方离自己越来越远，也固执地要将回忆定格成最美的样子。

 

最后教练开始赶人，说饭馆要关门啦，你们这些家伙不要得寸进尺。于是大家一起回家，先告别的是泽村和道宫，两个人之后大概还有活动。再是影山和日向，月岛和山口，西谷和田中，最后缘下也和他们分道扬镳。只剩下东峰和菅原沉默地走在回家的路上。

 

“去看星星吧。”

“我才不要。”

 

这一刻鼻音里才带了点哭腔。

 

青春的节点不是轰轰烈烈的，在东峰和菅原身上，它结束的很平静——却又不是平淡。很多年后他们都会找到各自的归宿获得幸福，但如果又重新聚在一起，恐怕第一个窜上心头的还是这一夜的甜蜜与苦涩吧。

 

END


End file.
